


Emotionally Compromised

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [134]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Human Jackson Whittemore, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Daniel Whittemore-Stilinski (Original Character), Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Questions, So Married, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson and Stiles' conversation regarding their youngest son's accident comes to an end.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #341: Interfere, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #318: Pressure





	Emotionally Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you'll have a sec to let me know what you think. Anything you have to say about it is interesting to me and I'll be very glad to interact with you later.
> 
> This is day 13 on lockdown for me in Spain where things are being quite complicated at the moment. So, please people, stay home and stay safe. Be patient and use this time to catch up with all those things you always wanted to do. You can read more of my stackson stories if you want... The links are in the notes at the end.
> 
> \\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\\¬Quarantine story #2¬\
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta.

“Oh my god,” Stiles shakes his head with disbelief. “We hadn’t talked about it for a while. When was the last time that we talked about it? Ten months ago? A year?” Stiles doesn’t even remember it anymore, and when you can’t remember it has certainly been too long.

“All the more reason why you should have asked me first!” Jackson gestures with his hand.

“You were at work, okay? You’ve been crazy busy all week. You have this case coming up and I knew you were interviewing the witnesses. I know you’re under a lot of pressure right now. So, excuse me if I thought that the last thing you needed was me calling you to ask you if Derek could train with him for an hour. I swear that I just didn’t want to bother you. I wasn’t excluding you or anything.”

Jackson snorts. “But you did. You excluded me. And look what happened.”

“For god’s sake." Stiles closes his eyes for a second. "It was _an accident_. He was learning a movement and he fell on his hand. Please, don’t go to Derek’s and start an argument, okay? I’m begging you. This really wasn’t his fault. You know that accidents happen and he already feels terrible.”

“Yeah," Jackosn nods, "I get that he feels terrible... as he should. He could have told him it was too soon and he didn’t… of course, this is his fault.”

“Shit! Accidents happen—I’ve lost almost fourteen years because of one! This is just a fall.”

“You can’t actually compare both things!" Jackson furrows his brow, waving both arms. "What happened that night… We couldn’t have prevented it but this—”

“You know you’re doing it, right?” Stiles interrupts him. Stiles snorts a laugh. “Exactly what you promised you wouldn’t do.”

“No," Jackson shakes his head. "This isn't about that.”

“Oh, but it is. It’s exactly that. You’re treating him like… like somebody who needs to be protected all the time. Like a hearing-impaired kid who might break if you treat him like his brother and—”

“I’m not! That’s not—”

Stiles snorts. “You did it with me and I was an adult! You can’t protect him all the time! You have to let him grow up and you need to stop worrying about him. Do you think I’m not worried? Do you think I didn’t want to tell Derek to wait a few more years? But that would only make _me_ feel better, and I have to put him first. We both have to. He deserves that much. He’s been through too much shit for us to be selfish.”

“Great, you’re calling me selfish now. What’s next?”

“I’m not. You’re anything but selfish.” Stiles walks a few steps until he can rest both arms around Jackson’s shoulders. “Your instinct is to protect him as his father and as a wolf. You’re emotionally compromised—”

“Emotionally compromised?” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, totally." Stiles nods. "Me too. We both are because we love him and we want him to be safe. I totally understand you… but I also understand why he needs this and you need to accept it. All I’m asking is that you don’t tell him to stop his training—Don’t interfere. Even if it’s hard.”

“And Derek?—I guess you don’t want me to tell him a thing either?”

“I know you want to but in this case, it really wasn’t his fault. And besides, I told you... he already feels like shit. You should have seen him… he was worried sick when he called me and when we went to the hospital. And I’m sure that he was also afraid of what you would tell him when you found out. So I mean, nothing you tell him is gonna make him feel any worse.”

“Well, right now I wouldn’t mind if he felt worse.”

Stiles runs his hands through Jackson’s hair, resting them around his neck, and caressing his right cheek with his thumb.

“You won’t. You won’t do that to him. I know you,” Stiles says, licking his lips, never leaving Jackson’s gaze.

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think,” Jackson smirks, running his hands along Stiles’s back a couple of times before leaving them around Stiles’s hips, anchoring him and making sure that their bodies are pressed impossibly close against each other.

“I know what’s in your heart. That’s all that matters.” Stiles finds Jackson’s lips with his own, kissing him and Jackson kisses him back like he always does… And at that moment, any argument between them is left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated.
> 
> I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
